1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spectacle or sunglass lens securing device for reliably securing a spectacle or sunglass lens to a spectacle frame and a sunglass frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, as a device for securing a spectacle or sunglass lens (hereinafter referred simply to as the `spectacle lens`) to a spectacle or sunglass frame (hereinafter referred simply to as the `spectacle frame`), there has been adopted such a device, in which a concave groove for receiving the spectacle lens is formed on the inner peripheral surface of the spectacle frame, while a convex ridge is formed on the outer peripheral surface of the spectacle lens, and both the concave groove and the convex ridge are brought into abutting contact with each other, thus holding the spectacle lens. In this device, in the case of securing the spectacle lens to the frame, extra case should be taken in closely jointing the spectacle lens to the spectacle frame. However, since this securing of the spectacle lens is performed by manual work, which requires highly skilled techniques and is very difficult.
Furthermore, formed between the abuttingly contacting surfaces between the spectacle frame and the spectacle lens is not a little gap, which causes an undesirable movement of the spectacle lens relative to the spectacle frame or fall-off of the spectacle lens from the spectacle frame.
Or, particularly with a circular lens for astigmatism, if the fitting of the spectacle lens into the spectacle frame is unsatisfactorily made, then eyesight may be impaired by an undesirable turn of the spectacle lens.
Further, sweat, dust and the like enter the gap thus formed, whereby the outer peripheral surface of the spectacle lens is soiled, thereby spoiling the visual impression of the spectacle.
Particularly, in the case fitting work is performed, in which the spectacle lens is fitted into the concave groove of the spectacle frame for receiving the lens, if the spectacle frame is made of a rigid material such as a metal material, fitting work of the lens under an excessive pressure may cause an unexpected damage to the spectacle lens.